Bruce Payne
) in Dungeons & Dragons]] Bruce Payne (1958 - ) Film Deaths *''The Keep (1983) ''[Border Guard]: Burned to death along with all the other soldiers by Michael Carter’s powers. *''Howling VI: The Freaks ''(Video, 1991) [R.B Harker]: Staked throught the heart/decapitated after being mauled to death by a werewolf. *''Passenger 57 (1992)'' [Charles Rane]: Falls to his death after being kicked out of an inflight jet airliner by Wesley Snipes at the end of a lengthy martial arts fight/struggle. *''One Tough Bastard '''(One Man's Justice) ''(1995)' [''Karl Savak]: Falls to his death off a building (landing on a piano) after Brian Bosworth knees him in the groin, causing him to fall off at the end of fight/struggle. *''Sweepers ''(Video, 1999) [Dr. Cecil Hopper]: Killed in a train explosion after being impaled with a spiked mine (which then detonates) by Dolph Lundgren at the end of a struggle. *''Warlock III: The End of Innocence (1999)'' '[''The Warlock/Phillip Covington]: Stabbed to death by Ashley Laurence; his body seemly spontaneously combusts. *Dungeons & Dragons (2000)' [''Damodar]: Falls to his death after being thrown off a tower having first been stabbed in the back by Justin Whalin at the end of a sword duel. He later returns from the dead in the sequel Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God. *''Highlander: Endgame ''(2000) [Jacob Kell]: Decapitated at the end of a sword fight with Adrian Paul (possessed at the time by Christopher Lambert); his body then falls off a platform into a pool. *''Ripper'' (2001) '[''Marshall Kane]: Executed in the electric chair. TV Deaths *Full Eclipse (1993 TV)' [''Adam Garou]: Stabbed in the face/head with a syringe of molten silver nitrate by Mario Van Peebles whilst Payne is in his werewolf form as they’re fighting on a suspended crate/container. He changes back into human form as he dies whilst talking to Mario. *''Tales from the Crypt: Comes the Dawn (1995)'' [Colonel Parker]: Bitten to death and drained of blood by the vampires. *''Cleopatra'' (1999 miniseries) [Cassius]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself with his sword in desert. *''Britannic'' (2000 TV) [Maj. Baker, MD]: Shot in the head/chest by Edward Atterton as Payne pulls a gun on Atterton on discovering he’s a German spy. * Charmed: Prince Charmed (2004) Order's Leader: Accidentally Vanquished when Drew Fuller pushed hem to a Force Field created by Holly Marie Combs's baby son. Gallery Rane's death.png|Bruce Payne in Passenger 57 Payne, Bruce Payne, Bruce Payne, Bruce Payne, Bruce Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Actors who died in Doug Aarniokoski Movies Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed